


Consequences

by Luzula



Series: Consequences [2]
Category: due South
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 16:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser ties Ray up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/gifts).



> To understand this, you should probably read the first story in the series first. Thank you kindly to [](http://spuffyduds.livejournal.com/profile)[**spuffyduds**](http://spuffyduds.livejournal.com/) for the beta! This story is a present for my dear friend [](http://akamine-chan.livejournal.com/profile)[**akamine_chan**](http://akamine-chan.livejournal.com/). I promised her porn when she'd finished writing her resume, but it turns out that I'm not that good at delayed gratification. Which is kind of ironic, considering that's what this fic is about. Aka, if _you_ are good at it, you can wait to read this until you're done. *g*

Ray didn't bring it up until after dinner. "So you're not going to check?"

"Check what?" Fraser said.

Ray didn't say anything, just smirked and lay back on the couch, tilting his hips forward and spreading his legs.

Oh. _That._ Fraser had almost forgotten what he'd said. Or managed not to think about it, which was perhaps not the same thing. Well, Ray had brought it up, so...

Fraser took Ray's hand up to his nose and smelled it. "Tomato sauce."

He took Ray's index finger into his mouth, sucking on it. "And under that, soap."

"Hey, I wash my hands before cooking."

"Mmm." Fraser switched to Ray's thumb, biting lightly at the joint.

Sliding down to kneel at Ray's feet, he buried his face against Ray's thigh. The denim of the jeans was warm from Ray's body heat, and the fabric was worn, but clean enough that he could still smell faint traces of washing detergent.

He dug his nose into the juncture of Ray's thigh and crotch. Ray spread his legs wider.

More warmth, and a hint of something musky. Fraser unbuttoned Ray's jeans, revealing his white boxers, and rubbed his nose along Ray's half-hard penis. He heard Ray's breath hitch, but paid no mind to it as he chased the smells: a hint of sweat, and yes, sex.

Fraser pulled out Ray's erection and mouthed along the length of it, and felt Ray twitch. He licked at the head to be sure. The taste made his mouth water in an involuntary reaction, more because of all the associated experiences than because it actually tasted good.

"Semen," he murmured.

"Yeah? You gonna do something about that?" Ray said.

"Perhaps." Fraser gripped the base of Ray's erection, squeezing. "Would you like me to?"

Ray let out a breathy little sound. "Thought you were a man of your word."

"Answer the question, please."

Ray laughed. "Figures you wouldn't want to do this without me spelling it out. All right. I, Stanley Raymond Kowalski, want you, Benton Fraser, to tie me up and fuck me."

Ray's eyes were challenging, and Fraser swallowed, mouth dry with sudden sharp lust. Ray was offering himself, offering to let Fraser do what he wanted with him. So why was it Fraser who felt vulnerable?

Well, this was no time for introspection. Fraser gave in to his arousal, pulling Ray off the couch and into the bedroom. There was a satisfied grin on Ray's face as he started to take his jeans off.

"No," Fraser said.

Ray looked up quickly. "No? What do you mean? You changed your mind?"

"No, don't take your jeans off. Button them up again."

Ray opened his mouth as if to protest, but then tucked himself in again and obeyed.

"Lie down on the bed."

Ray did. He lay there watching Fraser intently, and Fraser could see his chest rise and fall. Part of him wanted to touch Ray, to lie down beside him on the bed.

Instead, he took a breath, then said, "Take your shirt off."

Ray sat up and pulled off his t-shirt, then looked at Fraser, as if waiting for orders. The words caught in Fraser's throat, and he stared at Ray. Ray smiled slightly, daring Fraser to speak.

"Lie back," Fraser whispered, and Ray dropped back on the bed as if his strings had been cut. "Stay there."

Fraser went out to where his uniform hung on a hanger by Ray's front door. He hadn't forgotten what he'd told Ray, or rather implied, earlier in the day. Still, he hesitated when he took the lanyard from the uniform. It was highly inappropriate to use a part of his uniform as a sex toy.

_Live a little,_ said Ray's voice in his head, and Fraser smiled. Apparently he'd internalized some part of Ray's attitude. With a shrug, he pulled the lanyard free and headed back toward the bedroom. It wasn't as if anyone would know except for him and Ray. Inspector Thatcher, for instance, would never know, and Fraser took a certain amount of pleasure in that fact.

Ray lay in the same position, arms above his head, waiting.

It was fortunate that Ray's bed had a proper headboard. Fraser made an eight knot on one end of the lanyard, then looped the loose end around Ray's wrist and worked it back through the eight, making a double eight knot. Not too tight--he could almost get a finger in between the rope and Ray's skin--and it was a knot that could not slip and grow tighter. He made a stopknot at the end for good measure, then slipped the lanyard through the slats of the headboard, with a double half-hitch to keep it still, and repeated the procedure on Ray's other wrist.

"You know, you're really hot when you're doing that."

"When I tie knots?" Fraser said, to distract Ray from the flush that inevitably rose at the compliment.

"Yup. You're hot when you blush, too."

Just because Ray was tied up didn't mean that he was speechless. Not that Fraser had expected that he would be.

Fraser sat back to admire his handiwork. Ray's arms were above his head, and his biceps and pectorals flexed as he tugged experimentally at the knots. Fraser ran a hand over his chest, and Ray grew still.

Ray's skin was warm and soft under his hand, and Fraser could feel the hairs rising slightly. "You're getting goosebumps."

"Yeah." Ray's voice was low.

"If you...if I do something you don't want me to do, just tell me to stop, all right?"

"Yeah. I will."

Ray's nipples had tightened, and Fraser brushed his fingers over them, then ran his hands down to Ray's stomach, with the tempting trail of hair that led downwards. He traced the line of Ray's ribs, and dipped inside the hem of Ray's jeans just far enough that he could feel Ray's pubic hair, then drew out again.

"Taking your time, are you?"

"Yes."

Fraser moved up to kiss Ray, slow and deep, then spent some time on Ray's ears, which Ray never had the patience for otherwise. He mouthed his way down Ray's neck, then to the smooth skin on the underside of his arm, and downward. Possibly he should have been deterred by the smell of sweat when he stuck his nose in Ray's armpits, but he wasn't.

Ray gave a high-pitched yelp and writhed under him, almost throwing him off. "_Stop!_ Stopstopstop!"

Fraser pulled off as if Ray were a hot stove. "I'm sorry."

"No, I didn't mean like that. 'S just, I'm ticklish. Okay? Don't you dare laugh at me." Ray looked defensive.

"I won't." Fraser put his hands in the center of Ray's chest, and felt his breath slow as he calmed down again. Then Fraser straddled Ray's hips and methodically began to do his best to drive Ray crazy, something which he had had a considerable amount of practise at lately.

He focused on Ray's nipples, then his mouth, his neck, until Ray's hips were straining for contact.

"Please," Ray groaned.

Fraser stood up and looked down at Ray. "Oh, I don't know, Ray. First things first. I think we forgot to do the dishes after dinner."

Ray blinked. "What? Are you serious?"

"Mmm. I'm entirely serious." Fraser stroked his hand across the sizable bulge in Ray's jeans, then reached inside them to adjust Ray's erection. He could see the tip of it almost poking out above the hem.

Fraser turned his back on Ray's groan of frustration and proceeded to go and wash the dishes. Halfway through, he had to unbutton a few buttons on his own jeans to take some of the pressure off. Ray's jeans were looser--it wouldn't really hurt him to wait.

He came back to the bedroom, hands dripping wet, and traced designs on Ray's skin, blowing on them in order to give Ray goosebumps again.

Finally, when Ray's breathing was quick and shallow, he gave in and slowly unbuttoned Ray's jeans, then carefully took his underwear off. It was strange to see Ray spread out, naked and aroused, while he himself was still fully clothed.

He rested his hand on Ray's hipbone, alongside his erection, but not touching it. Ray twisted to the side, trying to get into contact.

"Fraser. Please." Ray's voice was hoarse with lust.

Fraser cleared his throat. "Spread your legs."

Ray did.

Fetching the bottle of lubricant, Fraser liberally applied it to his fingers. He pressed them to the spot just below Ray's testicles, watching Ray's erection twitch. Then he slid one finger slowly down and in, towards the tight heat of him. Ray's whole body shuddered, and his eyes fell shut. He lifted his hips, so that Fraser's finger penetrated deeper.

And the sounds--small sighs and moans in the back of Ray's throat. Fraser gritted his teeth at the discomfort of his jeans.

He slid another finger in, and Ray groaned and began to buck his hips rhythmically.

"Keep still," Fraser murmured, putting a hand low on Ray's stomach to enforce the command. He could feel Ray's erection against the back of his hand, the heat of it, and the wetness at the tip.

He worked his fingers deeper, searching, until Ray gasped, "Oh, please. Let me come."

"No. Not yet." Fraser looked his fill of Ray: chest sweaty, mouth open, the muscles of his arms taut as he pulled against the lanyard.

"You...I can't..."

"You can." Fraser's trapped erection ached in sympathy with Ray.

He gripped Ray's penis at the base, and Ray drew in a breath and stilled. Their eyes met, and Fraser could feel Ray tremble on the edge of coming. The moment seemed to last forever, and then Fraser stroked his hand up, and Ray tipped over the edge.

Fraser wanted to taste him, but no, he wanted to watch him, drink in every detail of Ray's body, lost in pleasure.

And then, abruptly, he needed something more, and he shoved his own jeans down, then leaned over Ray, supporting himself with one hand, and stroked himself roughly with the other. It only took a few strokes, sliding through the trails of semen on Ray's belly, before he came.

He almost collapsed with the release of tension, but managed to keep himself from crushing Ray. Shakily, he stood up and shed his remaining clothes.

"C'mere," Ray murmured.

Fraser began to lie at Ray's side, but when he felt the cooling semen on Ray's stomach, he dragged himself up again to wipe Ray off with a towel from the laundry basket in the corner. Then he curled up around Ray, wanting all the contact he could get. He felt a little bit shaky.

"Are you all right?" he asked Ray.

Ray chuckled, a sound deep down in his belly. "Yeah, I'm great. Kind of...tied up, though."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Too tired to sit up, Fraser reached up above Ray's head to untie the knots by feel.

"Freak," Ray said affectionately. Fraser never could figure out which of his own actions would lead to that particular endearment.

"Covers?" Ray said when he was free.

Fraser nodded. "Let me turn out the light, too."

When they were settled again, Ray said, "So, did you like that?"

"Yes," Fraser admitted into the dark space below Ray's ear.

Ray tightened his hold around Fraser's torso. "Yeah, so did I. You know, in case you couldn't tell." There was a smile in his voice. "Gonna do it to you next time."

_Oh._ Fraser shivered. "Yes. Please."


End file.
